A braking device such as a brake is provided on the vehicle such as an automobile for decelerating to stop during travel. The braking device decelerates the vehicle to stop by applying a load to rotating tires, an axle, and a driving mechanism in a direction to inhibit rotation.
Herein, the vehicle braking device operates by depression of a brake pedal. Also, the vehicle detects a depression amount and depression acceleration of the brake pedal and controls lighting of a brake lamp based on a detected amount as disclosed in the patent literature 1. Meanwhile, in the device disclosed in the patent literature 1, a lighting state of the brake lamp is controlled based on the depression acceleration.
Also, the patent literature 2 discloses the device to blink the brake lamp to increase/decrease brightness when a brake hydraulic pressure reaches a certain pressure and a pressure switch operates in order to indicate quick braking without delay. Also, the patent literature 3 discloses the device to turn on the stop lamp when deceleration by braking force of braking means becomes a predetermined value or larger.